Presently many car dealers use a frame-only license plate holder that surrounds a license plate. This frame serves two purposes. Before an automobile is purchased, an advertising card is typically placed within the frame. After the automobile is sold, the customer's license plate is installed within the frame. The frame is free advertising for the dealer. Test drives in the automobile do not use a license plate in the frame as that would require tools and a lot of extra effort. So there are other devices the dealer must purchase to temporarily attach a license plate to the vehicle.
The present invention generally relates to a holder. More specifically, the invention is a license plate holder.
It is an object of the invention to provide a license plate holder that relatively better retains and secures a vehicle license plate than a traditional frame-only license plate holder.
It is an object of the invention to provide a license plate holder that can be opened and closed with one hand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a license plate holder that displays a dealer advertisement when no license plate is installed.
What is really needed is a license plate holder that relatively better retains and secures a vehicle license plate than a traditional frame-only license plate holder that can be opened and closed with one hand and that displays a dealer advertisement when no license plate is installed.